Take Me With You
by NLang1989
Summary: Peter saved a girl named Nikky from death. She is the first girl to be brought to Neverland after Wendy's death. How will everyone react? Will Peter be reminded too much of Wendy?
1. Chapter 1

A 17 year old girl by the name of Nikky, sat alone on the window sill. The sound of children playing tag could be heard threw the window. She stared up at the sky as the sun was beginning to set as if waiting for something or someone to come and rescue her from the orphanage in which she lived in. She opened the window to its fullest and breathed in the nice, cold, winter air that hung around in the wind. The snow was slowly descending from the sky. Nikky leaned her elbows on the window sill as she placed her chin in her hands. She continued to stare at the sky dreamingly.

"What do you think you are doing?!" The cold, hoarse voice of their "mother" Mrs. Finnigan was heard from behind. She wasn't the most pleasant person to live with. She hates children and yet it's quite ironic how she hates children but lives in an orphanage to take care of the orphans.

At the sound of Mrs. Finnigan's screechy voice, Nikky came out of her daydream and turned to face her "mother" with a scared look on her face. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep these windows closed and to stay away from the windows so no one sees you? Look at yourself! You're an embarrassment!" Mrs. Finnigan stated as she closed the window and curtains.

She was right. She was an embarrassment. She wore an oversized rag that resembled an old, rotting pillow case. Just like everyone else in the orphanage, she wasn't very clean. Nikky hated being in the orphanage. She hated looking the way she did. She wanted to be able to go outside like all the normal kids she's seen running around. She wanted to get out of there. Nikky tried many times to escape her prison but never succeeded. She almost did the last time when she tied blankets together and tried to climb out of the window, but sure enough Mrs. Finnigan caught her before she even made it out the window.

"You're coming with me!" The tall, bony lady said grabbing Nikky's arm and tugging her to the next room for punishment. Nikky couldn't feel her fingers because she had a grip so tight on her arm that it was cutting her blood circulation.

"You know the drill. Hands on the table!" Mrs. Finnigan said as she picked up the flat piece of wood that she used to punish the children who misbehaved. The children would have to lower their underwear just a little and place their hands on the table waiting for the pain that was quickly put upon them. Nikky placed her hands in front of her on the table as Mrs. Finnigan hit her fanny with the paddle as hard as she could, leaving a red mark every time.

After the third or fourth time she was hit, Nikky had tears in her eyes. The first one only pinched, the second pinched again but after that it was getting numb and painful. After the tenth one Mrs. Finnigan finally ended the punishment leaving Nikky in tears.

"Now get to bed and I don't ever want to see you near that window again. Do you understand me?" Nikky stayed silent. "I said do you understand me or do I have to hit your fanny some more?" Mrs. Finnigan said preparing to hit again. "Yes Mrs. Finnigan." Nikky said in a low voice. "What was that?" "Yes Mrs. Finnigan I understand. I won't go near the window ever again." Nikky said. "Good now get out of my site." Mrs. Finnigan said pushing Nikky out the door.

Nikky struggled to walk back to her bed. Her fanny still hurt and was very sore. "Hey Nikky how did it go?" "Did she actually hit you?" "Did it hurt?" "How many hits did you get this time?" Questions were asked by the other children as she made her way to her decomposing bed. She laid under the only sheet she had. Lying on the cold, wet and bare mattress she slept on every night.

The mattress was very old and it wouldn't surprise anyone if there were rats living inside of it. The springs and fluff were ripped from the inside. Nikky laid there trying to focus her attention on something other than the pain from her fanny. As she thought about all the chores she had to do once she woke up, Nikky fell into an unrestful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikky tossed and turned due to the coldness in her room. She only had a sheet and the orphanage had no heating system. Nikky awoke with a jolt from the nightmare she had just encountered. When she opened her beautiful hazel eyes, she could have sworn she saw some sort of golden light hovering in the air. "It's just my imagination." Nikky told herself and slowly went back to sleep.

Meanwhile the little golden light was not just any ordinary light. It belonged to a gorgeous fairy with blonde hair and a bright green, strapless dress with little matching slippers. Her blue eyes sparkled in the night. She belonged to a boy unlike any other. He had the ability to fly. And on this night he flew to Nikky's window.

"Tink?" The boy tried to say threw the window glass. The little fairy named Tinkerbell flew straight to the window. Little bells sounded as she flew. "Unlock the window." He ordered her. Tink did as she was told. She had known no one other then the boy. He took care of her since she was born. She got very jealous if another girl came along or if someone took the boy's attention away from her for too long. Because fairies are so small, they only have room enough for one emotion at a time.

Once the window was unlocked the window immediately flew open and the teenage boy flew in and landed on the cold, wooden floor. "What kind of place is this?" The boy wondered. He hadn't realized how loud he actually said this. Nikky opened her eyes for a second but fell back into her dream. "Now let us find the baby room and recruit some more lost boys." The boy told Tinkerbell. As the boy walked across the room. He stepped on one of the many nails that stuck up out of the floor. "OUCH!" He yelled waking up not only Nikky but just about the whole room.

"Who are you?" "What are you doing here?" "Go away!" Screams were heard from all the children in the room. The boy was getting scared. Just then the light turned on and the boy vanished.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Finnigan demanded. She must of just woken up as well considering her hairnet and hair curlers were a mess and she had on her hot pink rode. "A boy." "There was a boy here." "There was someone by the window." The children we're all talking at the same time making it hard for Mrs. Finnigan to comprehend. "One at a time!" Mrs. Finnigan asked. "You girl tell me what happened?" She pointed at a little 6 year old named Jenny. "We were all asleep and then somebody yelled and when we woke up there was someone standing by the window." The girl explained.

Mrs. Finnigan looked at the window. It was left wide open and the cold, winter air was blowing the old, torn up curtains. She immediately turned her head towards Nikky. "You did this!" She exclaimed. Nikky shook her head no as Mrs. Finnigan made her way towards Nikky. "No I didn't. I was asleep like everyone else... No... Please." Nikky begged as Mrs. Finnigan grabbed her by the top of her head and began dragging the poor child to the punishment room. Nikky felt as if Mrs. Finnigan was pulling her hair from her scalp. It hurt quite a lot.

As she was being dragged all the children in the room crawled to the foot of their beds to watch this horrific show. Nikky kicked and turned and tried to get loose of her "mother's" grip. It was no use. She had dragged Nikky all the way to their destination point. "Hands on the table right now." Mrs. Finnigan demanded. Nikky lay their crying. "Do it now or else you will receive a hundred hits!" Mrs. Finnigan stated with a sort of delight in her voice. Nikky slowly got up but not fast enough because Mrs. Finnigan immediately pulled her by her shirt and lifted her to her feet. "Hands on the table" She said and began to hit.

After twenty-five hits Nikky was able to leave and return to her bed. It was harder to walk now but she made it without falling. Mrs. Finnigan walked back into the room. Nikky's first thought was she was to receive more hits but she simply said. "Tomorrow you will not do only your chores but everyone else's. Understand?" The other children had smiles on their faces and were excited by the news. "Yes Mrs. Finnigan." Nikky said. The lights were turned off and Nikky started awake an hour longer before falling asleep, dreading the day to come.

**A/N- I really hope you are all liking this story so far. It will get better and I would also like to hear from all of you who read this. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun shined bright and early the next morning. The holes in the curtain were just in the right spot because as soon as that sun began to shine, its rays were on Nikky's face. She tried to cover it with her sheet but it went through it. "Fine! You win... I'm up." Nikky thought and sat upright in her bed. She looked around the room and saw the other children sleeping. "Lucky them. They get to sleep in and do nothing all day."

Nikky wasn't in the greatest mood that morning. Mrs. Finnigan came in five minutes or so later to get her out of bed and to work. Everything in the orphanage had to be cleaned spotless. When she was cleaning the kitchen she glanced at the clock which flashed 7:30am at her. "This is too early to be doing chores." Nikky thought as she finished the dishes. After cleaning all the rooms in the orphanage the only thing left was to wash all the floors. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon by then. She had just finished washing the last floor when Mrs. Finnigan walked in the kitchen and yelled out her name.

Nikky ran to the kitchen as fast as her tired legs could go. "Yes Mrs. Finnigan?" She asked catching her breath. "You missed a spot on the floor." She pointed at the huge, freshly honey and coffee colored stain on the floor. Nikky looked at it and then regrettably said. "You did that! I'm not picking it up." "How dare you speak to me like that?" Mrs. Finnigan said and Nikky took off running at a fright.

It wasn't long before Mrs. Finnigan caught her. "LET ME GO!" Nikky would say. "NO! My beatings haven't been doing any good on you. It's time for the room of no return!" Mrs. Finnigan exclaimed carrying a struggling Nikky to a secret room in the basement. As Mrs. Finnigan carried Nikky down the second story stairs and little girl no older than 5 was tugging at her dress. "Please don't bring Nikky to the room of no return." She begged and got on Mrs. Finnigan's nerves so much that she slapped the girl with the back of her hand so hard that she went tumbling down the flight of stairs.

The girl wasn't moving. "Oh get up you lazy bum." Mrs. Finnigan shouted but the girl didn't budge. She just laid there lifeless. When Nikky passed her it didn't look like the girl was breathing either. "YOU KILLED HER!" Nikky shouted struggling even harder to go help the poor child. Mrs. Finnigan ignored Nikky and the girl and continued to carry her to the room of no return.

Now the room of no return hadn't been used in many years. Nikky was just a little girl when a young boy by the name of Tootlez, was sent there and no one had seen him since. What was going to happen to Nikky? Was she going to die along-side of Tootlez's skeleton? Was she going to be eaten by the leaches that lived in the basement or worse? How will she survive?

Nikky fought a losing battle. Mrs. Finnigan was much stronger then Nikky and forced her in the small, closet size room. She locked the door leaving Nikky in utter darkness. It was pitch black as Nikky hit the door continuously. Tears were streaming down her face. She knew no one could hear her. She had been in there for countless days until she awoke by the sound of bells.

_**A/N**_-_**Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Was she hearing things or was it for real? Nikky put her ear to the door and listened very carefully. It sounded as if there was somebody there. Who was it? Was it Mrs. Finnigan finally letting her out or was it the cops who found out that little girl was dead?

"Hello?" Nikky yelled. She was so weak from not having food or water for however long she had been in there. The bells stopped. After a minute or so Nikky decided it was only her imagination. She had wanted desperately to escape her faith that she started hearing things on the other side of the door.

Nikky lay back down to go back to sleep. At least if she was going to die she wanted to die in her sleep. But something interrupted that. The bells started again and footsteps were heard. Nikky sat right back up and heard one single knock on the door. Nikky knocked back. The bells she heard sounded startled. Three knocks were heard and three knocks were answered.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? Please get me out of here! Please!" Nikky shouted. She heard whispering and then the bells drifted off. She wasn't going to be saved. She knew it. Nikky began to cry.

Just then the bells sounded off again. It was back. Followed by the sound of the door being unlocked. This was it! Nikky began crying tears of joy. Mrs. Finnigan had finally come to her senses to let her out. The door opened to reveal... a boy.

Nikky was confused at this. It wasn't Mrs. Finnigan but a boy with dark blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and he was wearing leafs. Leafs? Why was he wearing leafs? He wasn't the cleanest boy either. He had dirt on his nose, arms, chest, legs and his feet.

"Who are you?" Nikky asked not getting up. "Who are you?" He asked and took a step back. He acted as if he had never seen another human before. "My name is Nikky. What's yours?" She asked. The boy took a second and then answered. "Peter Pan." Then a small golden light was floating in the air. This startled Nikky. "What is that?" She asked. "Oh don't be afraid. This is Tinkerbell. She's my fairy." He said proudly.

"But there's no such thing as..." She began but he quickly blocked her mouth with his hand. "Don't say that. Every time somebody says that a fairy falls down dead. I do not want her to die. She's pretty much all I've got. Well except for the lost boys." He took his hand off but his face remained close to hers.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Who are the lost boys?" She asked not taking her eyes off his amazing eyes. They looked as if they were sparkling under the fairy's light. "Children. They fall out of their pram when the nurse is not looking. If they are not claimed then they are sent to Neverland. But I also found some of them." Peter said. Nikky got curious. "Where is Neverland?" She asked. "Second star to the right and then straight on till morning." He said standing up.

Nikky started laughing. "What is funny?" He asked tilting his head a bit. "Oh it's nothing you have done. It's just now I think my brain as gone hey-wire. I've been living in closet for so long without food or water and then this boy and some fairy have just saved me and claim they live in the stars. Now either I'm just imaging all of these or I'm just not comprehending you correctly." She said as she stood up. Peter said nothing. He looked as if he didn't understand what she was saying.

Nikky tried to get up but started falling. Peter caught her. "Are you alright?" He asked. His arms felt strong and she didn't want him to let her go. "Oh yes. I'm fine. Just a little dizzy that's all." She said getting up again and then fell and passed out. The last thing she remembered was him catching her once more.

_**A/N- Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Nikky lay with her eyes closed on the cold hard ground. It had all been a dream. She was still in the room of no returns lying there weak and on the break of starvation. She had been so out of it from the lack of food and water that she imagined some teenage boy covered in leafs and twigs opening the door. He was being followed by some fairy named Tinkerbell. He said he lived in the stars. Ha! What a joke. How could that even be possible?

Then out of nowhere Nikky heard the sound of birds chirping. "What the heck?" She thought and opened her eyes. She had to blink a few times because it was so bright. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw that she was surrounded by nature.

There were trees everywhere with huge vines hanging from them and she found herself lying under a huge tree. The sky was clear without a cloud in sight. The sun was shining and the birds where chirping sweetly. "Am I in heaven?" She asked herself out loud. "Heaven? I don't know about that but I do know you're in Neverland." A boy said. She looked straight up and saw the teenage boy from her dreams leaning over her body.

"You mean... It wasn't a dream?" She asked him as he helped her up. "What wasn't a dream?" He asked. "You. I thought I dreamt everything that happened back at the orphanage." She explained. "Nope that was real." He said. "Come on I want you to meet the lost boys." He said taking her hand and beginning to drag her with him. "Wait a minute!.. How did I get here?" She asked him.

"Well, it was simple really. You passed out and I carried you to Neverland with me. I didn't think you would still want to live in that abandoned house." He said. "Abandoned? Wait a minute... what? What do you mean abandoned?.. You carried me here?" She was asking all sorts of questions until he stopped her by placing his hands over her mouth. "Please. One question at a time. Now yes the house is abandoned. Something about a murder and a missing person and so they moved all the children that lived there out and brought them somewhere else. I do not know where so don't ask. Second I took you, held you in my arms and flew here to Neverland." Peter explained.

Nikky stared into space. Her eyes filled with tears. Mrs. Finnigan had killed that poor little girl and the cops arrested her and took everybody out of the orphanage. She was left there to die. No one knew she was there. How long had she been in that room? It must have been about a week or so for this to all happen. Peter had saved her life. If he hadn't come she would surely have died.

The tears in her eyes started disappearing but not fast enough. Peter had noticed. He gently lowered his hands and asked. "Are you alright?" Nikky nodded with a smile on her face then looked up at him and looked into his eyes. "Never better." She responded and continued on smiling. "That's good." Peter said and smiled back.

"Come on. It's time for you to meet the lost boys and have some dinner." 'Dinner.' She had to smile at the word. It sounded so magical to her at this point. She didn't even realize Peter had brought her to some giant tree in the woods. He looked around and then a secret door appeared in the tree's bark. She took a deep breath and entered.

_**A/N- Sorry for the delay. I work four 12 hour shifts in the ER so I didn't have time to update. Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

When Peter brought Nikky into the tree it was much different on the inside. It didn't look like a tree at all. There were vines and leafs but they were formed to become hammocks. He let go of her hand when they reached a long table full of fresh fruit, soup and some meat. It smelt and looked delicious!

It was only Nikky and Peter in the tree. "I thought you said there were lost boys here?" Nikky asked as she sat down across from Peter. "There are." Peter said and rang a bell that was by the table. Within minutes the table was full with young boys dressed up funny and dirty.

One of the bigger boys reached over the table to eat something but Peter spoke "We have to say grace first" They all lowered their head and Nikky did the same. She thought it was nice that even in Neverland people believe in God. She waited for someone to speak but they all shouted "GRACE!" and all began eating. 'I guess they don't.' She thought

It was delicious! Nikky was so hungry she ate three overloading plates. She was the last one eating when she had finished."Nikky?" Someone said as she ate. She looked up and saw a boy with short brown hair, brown eyes, thin and dirty. She stared at him for a moment. He looked oddly familiar to her. She smirked to herself thinking it was impossible. She looked down to her plate of food.

"Don't you remember me?" He asked. Nikky immediately looked up. "Tootlez?" She asked uncertainly. "It can't be." He smiled and nodded. "Yup it's me alright." He said. "Oh my god!... How?.. But... everyone thought you were dead." She said. "Do you know each other?" Peter asked from his seat. "Yes we do. We were both at the same orphanage. We were good friends and then Mrs. Finnigan took him to the room of no return and no one ever saw him again. The cops came to make their monthly investigation. All they do is come and count the children and that time there was one missing and somehow Mrs. Finnigan got away with it." Nikky explained. "What did happen to you?"

"Well after I was put in the room of no return I was in there for god knows how many days. Then one night I heard the sound of bells and Peter and Tinkerbell saved me and brought me here. I've been here ever since. Neverland is the greatest place on earth and the best part is you never grow up." He said with a smile on his face. "What do you mean you never grow up?" Nikky asked. "The way you are right now is the same way you'll be in 50 years. You only grow up until the age of 10 but if you come here at 17 or 30 that's the way you'll be. Your age changes but your body doesn't." Peter explained.

That night Nikky learned so much about Neverland and how there are mermaids, Indians and pirates. It sounded like a fairytale to her. It was amazing. She never thought of returning back to London again.

The next morning Nikky was awoken by Peter. "Would you like to go see the mermaids?" He asked. Nikky smiled and agreed to go. She woke up and realized that mermaids lived in the water. "Um Peter... I don't have a swim suit." Nikky said. "What's that?" He asked. "You don't know what a swim suit is?" Peter just looked at her with a blank face. Nikky took a deep breath and explained. "It's pieces of clothing that you wear when you go in the water." "Oh well... you can go into the water just like that." Peter said. Nikky thought about arguing it with him but thought a raggy shirt and pants will have to do.

"So how do we get to this mermaid place?" Nikky asked as they walked out of the tree and looked around to see which way to go. She was waiting for Peter to walk first to show her the way. "Fly of course." Peter said proudly. Nikky burst out laughing and Peter just looked at her confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Nikky tried to explain to him. "Humans cannot fly Peter. Seriously which way is it?" "I can fly. All you need is faith, trust, and pixie dust." Peter said. "Peter, I wish it were that simple. But back in London we use plans to fly. Have you ever seen them?" Nikky asked.

"Is it those big white things in the air that look like this?" Peter asked imitating an airplane. Nikky found this amusing. "Yes, that would be it." She said. "One of them almost hit me on my way down to this place you call London." He said. "Come on Peter. No one can fly." Nikky said getting annoyed at his joke.

"Tinkerbell come here." Peter called out. The little fairy came to him. "Put pixie dust on Nikky." Peter commanded her to do. The little pixie turned red and crossed her arms shaking her head no. "Do it Tink." Peter said more seriously. Again the fairy shook no. Peter then grabbed the small pixie when she wasn't looking and covered Nikky in pixie dust, making her sneeze. "Bless you." He said and let Tinkerbell go.

"Now think of happy thought." He said to Nikky. "Peter this is ridiculous." She said crossing her arms. "Trust me."He said with a face Nikky couldn't say no to. "Fine." She closed her eyes and thought about having a family of her own and being away from Miss Finnigan. How happy she would be.

"Now open your eyes but don't forget your happy thought." Peter told her. She did and couldn't believe her eyes. They were both in the air. Nikky was in shock and couldn't speak. "See. I told you." Peter teased."Now come on. Give me your hand." He said putting his hand out and Nikky took it without saying a word.

Together they flew off to Mermaid lagoon where something terrible awaited them.

_**A/N- Please review**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As the two flew to Mermaid lagoon the sky was growing darker. Nikky knew it was going to rain. When they arrived there was not a mermaid in site. "Peter I thought you said there were mermaids here." She said sadly. "Not out here. We have to go behind the waterfall to see them." He said and took her hand again and they quietly walked behind the waterfall.

Once they were on the other side, Nikky could not believe her eyes. It was amazing! It was just like a fairytale land. Lots of trees and flowers and gorgeous mermaids. Most of them were playing with their hair. Then Peter took out some sort of instrument. He blew in it and all the mermaids smiled at him and said. "Hello Peter!" and waved and swam up to them.

"Good morning ladies. How are you?" He asked ignoring Nikky. "We're doing fine Peter." This red haired mermaid said. They we're all far more beautiful then Nikky was. She couldn't blame Peter for ignoring her. "Who's your friend Peter?" One of them asked. "Oh this is Nikky." He said introducing them. "Nikky this is Aurora, Lucy, daisy, Lisa, Victoria, and Melody." Peter said pointing at each mermaid as he named them off. "Hi." Nikky said shyly.

"Would you like to come for a swim?" Lucy said. "No. I'm afraid not. I haven't got a swim suit." Nikky replied. "Oh you don't need one... You can swim in whatever that thing is you are wearing." Daisy said. "I told you not to worry about a swim suit." Peter told her. "Well.. Ok... but I don't know how to swim." Nikky confessed. The other girls were in shocked. Some gasped.

"You don't?" Lisa shook her head. "Girls.. I think we need to teach her how." Aurora said. They all eyed her the same way Mrs. Hannigan did when she was about to make her do something terrible. "On second thought. I'm a little too ill today for a swim. .. I just want to go home." She said to Peter. "Are you sure?" He asked. Nikky nodded. "Very well... Farewell ladies." He said and just as they were about to fly off Victoria spoke. "Wait a moment."

She swam up to the two of them. "Might I have... a hug? Us mermaids do that every time someone is about to leave." She explained. "Of course!" Peter said and flew down to hug the mermaid. "Your turn Nikky." She said and held out her arms. Nikky slowly walked up to her and then bent down. Victoria gave her a big bear hug and then pulled her into the water.

Peter saw what happened and flew into the water after Nikky. It was an underwater war which Peter of course won. He flew out of the water holding Nikky in his arms. He was holding her bridle style and she was very limb. She wasn't breathing but Peter had to get away from the evil mermaids.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Peter flew as fast as he could to land. As soon as he reached there he quickly, but gently placed Nikky on the ground. "Please wake up Nikky. Please wake up." Peter said. He was on the verge of tears when Tink appeared. "Tink. Help me, I don't know what to do. Nikky wont wake up." Peter explained to her. Tinkerbell talked to him in her fairy way. "No.. she can't die. I won't leave her year to die. I ... I love her too much for that." Tinkerbell turned red in spite of jealousy.

She flew off away from an almost crying Peter. "What can I do?" He asked himself.. and then... it hit him. "I have to breath in her mouth." He thought. He had seen people at the hospital in London use that technique many times. He didn't remember what it was called but knew what he had to do.

He gently tilted her head back. One of the doctors had said it opened the airway to the lungs. Then Peter held her nose, opened her mouth and breathed. He did it a few times until Nikky coughed and turned to her side. She was spitting out water. Afterwards she let out a sick moan and a few more coughs.

"You're alive!" Peter exclaimed throwing his arms around her. Nikky held on to him knowing he had just saved her life. "Thank you so much Peter!" She said with her voice barely a whisper. All that coughing must have made her throat a little sore. "If there's anything I could do for you Peter you just name it." Peter thought about it for a moment then he said. "Well... you can read to the lost boys." Peter said. "Do you have any books?" Nikky asked. "No but I can fly to London and get you some if you need them." Peter said with a smile on his face. "No thank you. That won't be necessary... I guess I can just make some up. Then when I run out of ideas I can send you to get some books in London." Nikky added that last part in to make Peter fell helpful.

"So how did you learn CPR if you've lived in Neverland your whole life?" Nikky asked. "What is CBR?" Peter asked. "C-P-R. You know that's how you saved my life. You gave me CPR." Nikky explained. "Oh so that's what it was called." Peter said remembering the name the doctor said it was. Peter explained how he had got to London one day and saw some doctor using it and somehow he remembered how to do it.

The two continued to talk for a while until he started getting later. "We should probably get back to the tree and sleep." Nikky suggested. "You don't want to come with me to visit the Indians?" Peter asked. "No thank you. I've had enough visiting for one day. With those mermaids." Nikky stated and began walking off.

"They won't try to kill you. I promise. They are having this party for princess Tigerlily. It's her 16 birthday so they do this huge ritual for 16th birthdays." Peter explained. "But I have nothing nice to wear to the party." Nikky said. "Yes you do." Peter said. "Oh really? What would that be?" Nikky asked and Peter took her hand and flew off to the tree.

Once they arrived at the tree Peter went in his room and returned holding a dress. It was absolutely gorgeous. "The head chief lady made it for me after I mentioned you would be staying here in Neverland with me." Peter said handing Nikky the dress. "Wow Peter... it's beautiful... what do you mean staying with you here?" She asked.

"Well you don't have a home to go back to and I know you wouldn't mind staying here." Peter said. "What about school and growing up and my getting married and having a family to love and care for." Nikky explained. "We are your family." Peter said proudly. "Peter I understand that. But I can't stay a child forever. .. Why don't you come back to London with me? We can grow up together and go to school and have terrific jobs..." Nikky began then Peter took back the dress. "I am not growing up. You can't make me. If you want to leave well ... leave." But before Nikky could say something Peter flew off. "Peter!" Nikky yelled out and ran to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**A/N- Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions. It does get better. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Peter flew off to his "thinking" rock in the middle of the water. It was far from the pirate ship, well not too far. They wouldn't be able to see him without a telescope …or could they? "Go back to London with her? She's out of her mind... I can't do that. I need to stay in Neverland. The lost boys need me here... but I need her. What is this weird feeling I have inside of me? I've never felt this way before in my life." Peter was talking to himself out loud. "Well, well it seems our Pan is in love!" Peter quickly turned to come face to face with the one, the only, Captain James Hook.

Peter tried to fly off but he wasn't fast enough. Hook and his crew captured him and brought him back to their ship. "Lock him in the cabin and I'll figure out the best way to torture him to his death." Hook said. "Since trying to feed him to the crocodile several times hasn't worked."

Peter stayed trapped in the cabin with no windows for him to escape out of and the door was locked and guarded by three crew members. They would switch off during the night and day. "Now I really won't see Nikky again" He thought and had tears in his eyes.

Nikky woke up a few hours later with the tear stains still on her face. She walked out of her room and saw the lost boys playing around. "Where's Peter?" Nikky asked. "We don't know. He left as soon as we got here. He never said where he was going." Tootlez said. "I hope he's alright." Nikky said softly. "Oh he'll be fine. Nothing ever happens to him." He continued and then went back on to playing pirates and Indians with the younger boys.

"Where could he have gone?" She asked herself. Then she heard the sounds of little bells. The same sound she had heard when we was trapped in the room of no returns back in the orphanage. She went inside Peter's room and found Tinkerbell in her clock. "Tink do you know where Peter is?" Nikky asked. Tinkerbell nodded. "Will you tell me?" Nikky asked yet another question. Tinkbell shook her head. "Why not?" Nikky asked and Tinkerbell stuck out her tongue at her.

Nikky was getting annoyed with Tinkerbell and while she had her eyes closed she found the opportunity to crab a hold of the little fairy. "Now you listen to me and you listen good. I don't care if you hate me and whatnot but you are going to tell me where Peter is or you will be one dead fairy. Do you understand me?" Tink thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Good now show me where he is." Nikky demanded and Tink showed her to Peter's thinking rock.

Once there Nikky shouted for Peter but no one replied. "I thought you said he was here?" Tink looked around confused and Nikky gave up. "Oh it's no use. I'll never find Peter." She sat down on the rock and stared at the ground until something caught her eye. "What's this?" She asked herself. She bent down to pick up the item and couldn't believe her eyes. She finally knew where Peter was.

**A/N- Sorry for taking so long. School started and was working extra over time during the holidays. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Meanwhile with Peter,

Trapped was all he could think of. There was no way out. He searched everywhere. There wasn't even a crack in the wall or a window in site. The door was guarded by however many pirates were standing out there. Trapped. "If only Nikky were here. I shouldn't have yelled at her. I shouldn't have left. Now I'm going to die and she will never know the way I feel about her... Never." He whispered and began to cry.

"Boy, why are you crying?" Peter looked up and saw a girl staring at him from the foot of her bed. This startled him and he flew back. "You can fly!" She exclaimed. He looked at her cautiously before descending closer to her. "What is your name?" She asked. "What is your name?" He asked in return. "Wendy Mora Angela Darling." She stated. "Peter.. Pan" "Where do you live?" This girl was ecstatic. It scared Peter a little. "Second star to the right and then straight on till morning." He said proudly. "They put that in the letters?" She asked confused. "Don't get any letters." He said. "But your mother gets letters." "Don't have a mother." He said. "Geez this girl asks a lot of questions." He thought. "No wonder you were crying" She said. "I wasn't crying about mothers! I was crying because I couldn't get this shadow to stink... and I wasn't crying!" Peter marched off to his shadow trying to make it stay. "I could sow it on for you." She said with a smile and did just so. "Come with me to Neverland, where you'll never, ever have to worry about grown up things again." Peter whispered into her ear. "Never is an awfully long time." She said. Together they flew off to Neverland where the unthinkable happened. "You're too late Pan." Hook said and the last thing Peter heard was his name as Hook fired a bullet directly through Wendy's heart.

Peter awoke with a jolt as he heard gun fire of the ship. It had seemed like only yesterday Wendy was murdered but in reality it had been several years. No girl has been to Neverland since. Cannons where going off and yelling was heard. "What is going on out there? How long have I been asleep?" Peter questioned himself. He went to look through the keyhole but just as he did so the door opened and hit him square in the face knocking him backwards. "Ouch!" he said with a thump on the ground. "Peter!" It was Curly. "Curly what are you doing here?" Peter asked. "Rescuing you of course. Now hurry, Nikky and the lost boys can't hold them off for long." Curly said rushing out the door.

A smile spread across Peter Pan's face and he quickly walked out the door. He wanted to help everyone fight the battle but he had no sword or anything. "Peter catch!" He heard as a sword came flying towards him. "Thank you Nikky!" He shouted back as he realized who threw it to him. The battle went on for what seemed like hours. Pirates were falling down one by one. Not a single Lost Boy.. or girl was down for the count until Nikky was shot in the side and fell out of the air and onto the ship. "NOOO!" Peter shouted flying towards his friend. It was Déjà vu all over again. First he lost Wendy and now he was about to lose the other person whom he truly loved. "Now this reminds me of something.. Ah yes. This is the same way our Wendy died isn't it?" Hook gloated. Peter stayed silent, kneeled beside Nikky, tears flowing down his face. Hook was slowly walking towards him as he spoke. "I'm sure you don't want Miss Nikky to die as well. So here is what we can do. I kill you, I will send Nikky with one of my crew members back to London, abandon her in a hospital for her to get treated and leave her there to forget this whole ordeal OR I can just finish her off and hope you die of a broken heart." Hook explained.

"Never." Peter said in a low whisper no one but Nikky could hear. "What was that Peter? I don't believe I caught what you said." Hook teased and Peter stood up slashing his sword at Hook. "NEVER!" He shouted again and charged at the Captain. "Oh have I made you mad?" Hook teased and then seriously said. "Finally a proper fight. Prepare to die!" The two fought back and forth. "If I were you I'd give up!" Hook exclaimed. "If you were me, I'd be ugly!" Peter smirked. Hook was furious by now. He couldn't believe he was still fighting this teenage boy. Just then, one of the two swords came in contact with the flesh of the other bringing them closer to their end.

**A/N- Please review. I do plan on having a sequel.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own any of the Peter Pan characters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The sword was pulled back revealing fresh blood. It was dripping slowly to the ground. Life seemed to be in slow motion. "Peter?" Nikky whispered. The body fell to its knees first and then looking up one last time at his killer and fell down into the ocean, dead. Nikky took her eyes away from her own fight for two seconds to find Peter and make sure he was alright. It was a stupid move. Nikky cried as pain surged threw her body. She tried to get up but was too weak to do so. She fell back down. "Don't get up Nikky. Everything is going to be alright." A sweet voice whispered in her ear. She looked up to see Peter right beside her. Hook was dead. The nightmare was over. Well half of it anyways. She still didn't know if she was going to live. She grew weaker by the second. The pain becoming more intense. Her eyes started dropping. They wouldn't stay open no matter how hard she tried. Then darkness took over as the final words she heard were "I love you."

Darkness was all around her. She couldn't see nor hear a thing. Then she could see it. The light. Does light at an end of a dark tunnel really mean death? Should she go to it? She didn't know what was going on. Her feet were moving closer and closer to the bright light. It felt sort of… peaceful. She wasn't minding it as much now. Then she made it through. Her eyes blinked a few times to adjust to the light and then she saw Peter.

Peter was fast asleep by her bed. There was something different about him. ... he looked.. clean. He had on shorts and a short sleeved shirt. His hair was still its messy self but in a clean way. And no dirt in site. "Where am I?" She asked and then realized the beeping noise around her. She was hooked to a monitor. She was in a hospital.

She slowly tried to reposition herself without waking Peter up but too late. Peter awoke with a jolt. He always did that for some reason. "Nikky your alive!" He said hugging her. "Ow ow ow .. Peter, you're on the cord that's attached to my arm." She said. "Oh I'm so sorry." He said letting go. "Nice clothes." She said. Peter started laughing."It's a long story." He said. "Well I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon." Nikky laughed and Peter began his story.

He told her how she passed out and he brought her back to London and rushed her to the hospital. The nurses had asked him what happen and he told them that they were both orphans who we're abandon in the woods so they had been living there for a few years and a hunter shot her and that's how they ended up here. "Some story." Nikky told him once he was finished. "It worked didn't it?" Peter said. "True" Then Nikky remembered something. The last words he had heard him say before she passed out. When he wasn't looking she kissed him on the cheek which surprised him. "What was that for?" He asked. "Several reason, one for saving my life and two because I love you too." She smiled. He smiled back.

"So where do you think we're going after this? Back to Neverland?" Nikky asked. "Well I was thinking we could stay in London for a while. Maybe visit Neverland sometime. I think Curly has proven himself as a true leader. He can take over for a while." Peter said. "Just promise me one thing." Nikky said. "Anything." "Where ever you go, take me with you."

**The End**

**A/N- I have begun to write a sequel. If there are any suggestions or ideas you would like in the next one let me know. **


End file.
